Geiger Strum
Geiger Strum is a well-known mage throughout Fiore and the leader of the Chain Gang Trio that goes around disrubting illegal actions all over the region. In the past, Geiger was originally born and raised to work in a slave field hidden away by the goverment of Fiore. Until a man named Hydrate busted the cover-up killing the slave masters, and freed Geiger along with his adopted siblings, his sister Ruby, and younger brother Dominic Strum. The trio began to live new lives, learning how to use magic, and later became mages that followed illegal actions of all kind, and work to end or expose them for what they really are. Apperance Growing up, Geiger's hair color was originally brown and short, but during his slave days to save money his slave owners began spraying a magic pesticide on the crops to help them grow faster. Spending all that time picking the crop without a break to wash his hands, Geiger had a horrible side effect of the spray as his hair spiked out and turned white as it froze permanently, not able to be cut or grow normally. After being freed by Hydrate, he swore no one would ever be taken as an object, and began working out to build the strength he gained from pulling weeds and harvesting crops. On the face, he has been shown to have a plus shaped scar from the beating that the slave owners gave him. He has also been seen wearing different forms of jewlery, each gained from the bosses of illegal organizations as trophies. Personality Despite all the abuse, the pain, and nightmarish memories of being a slave, it has been shown that Geiger is a honest and courageous being that cares for many. However, he has been seen to be very aggressive at people who consider different forms of life as worthless, and will often act out to end the talk. As the eldest brother of the Chain Gang Trio, Geiger is shown to be the leader of the team, and cares deeply for both of his silblings to the point of taking dangerous hits for them. However, when push comes to shove and he deems that his brother and sister needs disipline, Geiger will not hesitate to give them a hard lecture followed by an immediate punishment. History It was never said how Geiger was introduced into the life of a slave worker working in a plantation farm, some say his own parents sold him off because they were too cheap to pay for a child, others say the slave masters found him in the crops and figured it would be easier to raise a slave worker than a child. It is a complete mystery on how a child was raised to be a slave worker. Around the age of seven, Geiger's constant schedule of work was pushing him over the edge, and he would've snapped if noth for the newer arrivals, which included a young Ruby and a younger Dominic. Knowing that these kids would be dead without protection, he became their older brother, and helped them keep up their work by doubling his shifts to bring in enough crop for the three of them combined. Around the age of 10, Geiger knew that his time of being a slave would be over due to the slave owners finding younger kids to work for longer without even having to pay for it. As the days of his execution came closer, he asked and begged for a miracle, and as if his prayers were answered, a Dark Mage came into the plantation farm killing every single owner before taking all of the profits. This gave Geiger and his siblings the chance to escape from the farm as they left to start their new lives as free children. The first problem they encounter was the fact they had no home, no food, no money, and nothing to them but the clothes on their back. As the eldest brother, Geiger made it his mission to aquire food for his siblings, illegally if he had. As he was about to steal some apples from a local vender, a woman knocked him upside the head scolding him for thinking of something so stupid. After being forced to explain everything to her, the woman felt bad for Geiger and his siblings as she decided to adopt them as her own children. Years went by as the siblings finally were able to enjoy what being a family was all about, from the constant arguing, to the learning of magic together, they found a place where they could call home. However, it changed when their adopted mother caught an illness that she could not afford treatment for, and soon died. Magic & Abilities 'Poison Immunity '- Due to the magic pesticide that he inhaled into his body, it under went a sort of metamorphosis that changed his genetic structure, making him immune to most poisons. It has been said that even the poison of Poison Dragon Slayer's have no effect on him. Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Phantombeast